1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to near field communication (NFC) packages for storing biometric information and electronic devices including NFC packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various functions for user convenience, security enhancement, etc. have been implemented in an electronic device, such as a smart phone, a tablet computer, a wearable device, etc., and biometric information is being used to improve these functions. For example, an electronic device may perform user authentication using biometric information, such as fingerprint information. Security for electronic payment by the electronic device may be strengthened using such biometric information, for example. In another example, an electronic device may measure biometric information, such as electrocardiogram information, heart rate information, etc., and, as a result, may provide a health care service to a user.